towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Toa-of-Wiki Fanfiction:Über dieses Wiki
Dies ist eine Seite, die euch ein bisschen etwas über unser Wiki erzählt. right|150px Grundidee Fast schon legendär ist Turaga Vakamas Schlusssatz aus dem dritten BIONICLE-Film, "Im Netz der Schatten": :"Nun ist die Zeit für euch gekommen, neue Legenden zu schaffen. Denn das ist der Weg der BIONICLE." Und damit trifft es der alt eingediente Turaga ziemlich genau auf den Punkt: Das Toa-of-Wiki FanFiction ist der Ort für eigene Geschichten, Sagen und Erzählungen rund um die weltbekannten Helden von LEGOs erfolgreichem "BIONICLE"-Franchise. In unserem Wiki geht es darum, der Welt eure eigenen Erzählungen über mutige Matoraner, tadellose Toa und trickreiche Turaga zu präsentieren. Und nicht nur das: Seit 2011 wartet das Wiki, mit spannenden Fanfictions zum BIONICLE-Nachfolger "HERO-FACTORY" gefüllt zu werden! Eurer Fantasie sind keine Grenzen gesetzt: Vom Grotesken und Makaberem bis zum Satirischen und Komödiantischem sind alle Sorten von Geschichten gern gesehen. Ob Epos, Gedicht, Ballade, Kurzgeschichte, Comic oder Theaterstück: Immer her mit euren Fanfictions! Und was wäre ein Wiki zu einer LEGO-Setreihe, wenn man nicht mit den bunten Steinchen bauen darf - oder in unserem Fall, den bunten BIONICLE-Teilen! Außer eurer Schreibkünste könnt ihr auch eure Baukünste unter Beweis stellen und tolle Kreationen hochladen. Also? Worauf wartet ihr? Bewaffnet euch mit Stift und Papier, Bauteilen und Fotoapparat - denn das ist der einzig wahre Weg der BIONICLE. Geschichte Vorgeschichte Das Toa-of-Wiki Fanfiction wurde einige Zeit nach dem Wiki-Nui Fanfiction eröffnet und entstand nach einem großen Streit im Wiki-Nui Fanfiction. Das Wiki-Nui Fanfiction war eigentlich nicht an dem Streit beteiligt, da der Streit im Wiki-Nui begann. Dort wurde eine Abstimmung eröffnet, ob es sinnvoll wäre Kampfartikel zu erstellen. Einige Benutzer wollten aber unbedingt ihre Meinung durchsetzen und begannen heftig zu diskutieren, so kam es irgendwann zu den ersten Beleidigungen. Bioniclemaster724 war damals noch Admin im Wiki-Nui, doch hatte das Gefühl, dass zu viele wichtige Entscheidungen ohne ihn getroffen wurden. So verließ er (zusammen mit Toa-Mata-Nui) das Wiki-Nui und das Wiki-Nui Fanfiction. Ende Februar 2009 entschlossen sie dann neue Wikis zu eröffnen. Die Anträge wurden später doch wieder in die beiden, bereits vorhandenen Wikis weitergeleitet. Eröffnung Der 1. März 2009. Das Toa-of-Wiki Fanfiction wurde nach langer Diskussion eröffnet. Hier die gesamte Diskussion: Bitte dann hier genau schreiben, worum es geht - nicht auf 2 verschiedenen Diskus. Keine Namen zu nennen ist solidarisch, aber wenn ich will bekomme ich es heraus. Wer missbraucht wo seine Admin-Stellung? Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 09:59, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Ok, allerdings will ich nich auf Bioncilemaster724 warten. Toa Mata Nui (Profil / Diskussion) 10:12, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :Schreib, ich lese es und werde antworten. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 10:14, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Ok, also: Das Problem ist einfach das, dass der Admin Nathanael1711 im Wiki-Nui nur die Entscheidungen des Benutzers Skorpi63 berügsichtigt (Skorpi soll heute Admin werden), obwohl der Bioniclemaster724 schon länger Admin ist und meiner Meinung nach bessere Ideen hat, außerdem hat SKorpi63 auch schon manche benutzer beleidigt, was Bioniclemaster nicht getan hat. Es fehlt u.a. auch einfach die Motivation, letztens gab es einen heftigen Streit bei dem eine neue Artikel-Kategorie von mir erstellt wurde und statt motiviert zu werden wurde es einfach stark kritisiert. Zum Wiki-Nui Fanfition: Dieser Streit wirkte isch auch auf das Fanfition aus. Der dortige Admin Skorpi63 erzählte u.a. auch Geheinisse von mir(die weis er da wir uns auch noch aus dem "ICQ" kannten und uns noch leiden konnten), welche zwar auch nicht unbedingt gut waren,(ich hatte mal im Wiki-Nui stark gelogen, aber das wirkte sich nicht groß aus und deshalb nahm auch keiner Schaden) aber auch nicht schlimm waren. Darauf konterte ich indem ich seine Geheimnisse verriet und er sagte darauf nur das wäre eine Falsch-Behauptung und ein persönlicher Angriff(was es ja nicht war) und sperrte mich, aber Bioniclemaster konnte mich natürlich wieder entsperren. Die Sache ist einfach die, dass wir sowas u.a. auch nicht der Wikia Community meldeten, weil wir dachten/denken Nathanael1711 und Skorpi63 werden einfach ermahnt und fertig, statt eine gerechte Strafe zu bekommen. Bioniclemaster724 und ich wollen diese beiden Wikis gründen um nochmal von vorne anzufangen und die Fehler der anderen Admins nicht nochmal zu begehen. Toa Mata Nui (Profil / Diskussion) 10:58, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :Ich werde mich erkundigen, ob ich das überhaupt erstellen darf - aber ich werde auch versuchen, die Situation zu klären - ich hoffe, ich kann sie lösen, denn 2 Wikis sind nicht im Sinne von Wikia... Ich werde heute Mittag das genauer hiterfragen. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 11:10, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Gut. Ich denke wenn man über ein Thema zwei Wikis hat kann das ganze aber auch zum Vorteil sein, wem das eine nich gefällt, der kann auch das andere aufsuchen. Blos wurde es schon mehrmals versucht das Problem zu klären und der Admin Nathanael1711 sagt dann zu Bioniclemaster724: "Ich werde dich demnächst mehr mit einbeziehen!" Bioniclemaster724 ist dann etwas beruhigt, doch Nathanael1711 hält diese Worte niemasl und das wird dann zum Teufelskreis. Toa Mata Nui (Profil / Diskussion) 11:14, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :Ich versuche dann nochmal mein Glück beim Schlichten - wenn es wieder nichts wird, frage ich ob ich die "Doppelwikis" erstellen darf. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 11:31, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Bioniclemaster724 sagte mir, er hätte die Wikianswers gefragt und die antwort war: Ja, es dürfen mehrere Wikis zur selben Thematik geben. Toa Mata Nui (Profil / Diskussion) 11:40, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :Jaaaa - relativ, also wenn du einen Teil aus einem Großthema nimmst und den speziell machen willst (vgl. http://de.mario.wikia.com - http://de.papermario.wikia.com) Aber 1:1 gleiche Wikis ist nochmal was anderes - ich lese gerade herum und finde nicht wirklich die Stelle, von der du mir erzählt hast, hättest du ggf. einen Link für mich? Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 11:44, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Ich nicht, Bioniclemaster724 vllt., naja ich könnte mich in meinem Toa-of-Wiki mehr auf die Bioniclestory statt allgemein spezialisieren. Ach ja:vom streit her ist es alles schon seit vorgestern geschlcihtet, es ist nur die Sache, dass es kein Spaß mehr macht, weil es zu viel Striet gab und es nur eine Frage der Zeit ist bis der nächste entsteht. Toa Mata Nui (Profil / Diskussion) 11:47, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :Ok... ihr macht die beiden Wikis anders - ohne kopieren und weiteren Streit? Wenn die besagten Benutzer etwas mitbekommen, sehe ich schon das nächste Problem kommen... Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 11:50, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :Ich hab gelesen das andere soll ein reines Story Wiki sein; soll man dann jetzt ein Kombi-Wiki erstellen? Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 11:51, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Also: Bioniclemaster724 und ich wollen auch versuchen, dass das Wiki-Nui nichts von Toa-of-Wiki mitbekommt(gut das ist fast unmöglch baer man kann es herauszögern) zu Toa-of-Wiki: Anders als im Wiki-Nui will ich ein komplettes Story-Wiki und auf z.B. Set-Angaben(wie z.B. das Set wurde dann und dann verkauft und hatte so und so viele Teile) verzichten. zu Toa-of-Wiki Fanfiction: Nun ja, man kann dan icht viel drumrum ändern aber es kann sich auch vom Wiki-Nui Fanfiction unterscheiden, durch z.B. andere Vorlagen(welche schon bereits anders geplant sind) usw. Toa Mata Nui (Profil / Diskussion) 11:54, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :Ok, hört sich in Ordnung an. Nur kann man Wiki vieleicht durch etwas anderes ersetzen? Anderes wort oder so... ich erstelle ungerne mit Wiki hinten dran, in der url sieht das so ungeschikt aus... einfach unten angeben, danke. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 11:57, 1 March 2009 (UTC) url = tow / towff Wikiname = Was genau bedeutet Url? Und wenn wir nicht wiki reinsetzen, was dann sollen wir pedia oder so in den Namen reinsetzen? Toa Mata Nui (Profil / Diskussion) 12:02, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Meinst du mit url die Website-adrese? Toa Mata Nui (Profil / Diskussion) 12:03, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Ja, url = Website-adresse. Möglichst ein Name ohne -pedia und -Wiki; wenn dir keiner einfällt mach ich aber auch mit Wiki. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 12:04, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Mir fällt nicht unbedingt einer ein, da ich persönlich finde, dass der Name passt und bessere Namen ohne wiki oder pedia sind schon vergeben. Toa Mata Nui (Profil / Diskussion) 12:07, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :Ok, ich erstelle die beiden dann in den nächsten paar Minuten. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 12:08, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Vielen vielen Dank! Ich hoffe das ganze wird auch wie erhofft umgesetzt. :-) Toa Mata Nui (Profil / Diskussion) 12:10, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :Ich hoffe, es ist richtig so, wie ich es gemacht habe. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 12:29, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Haben sie, noch einmal danke! Toa Mata Nui (Profil / Diskussion) 12:33, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :Gern geschehen. Aber du brauchst mich nicht siezen, auch nicht ab November :) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 12:34, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Nach der Eröffnung blieb das Wiki für zwei Tage fast unbearbeitet, da es viele Dinge im ToW zu erledigen gab. Danach wurde das ToWFF allerdings aktiv und der Benutzer Bioniclemaster724 (zugleich Wiki-Gründer) erstellte die Hauptseite, suchte sich Toa Lhikan als Maskottchen aus und passte den Skin an. Einige Zeit waren Toa-Mata-Nui und Bioniclemaster724 die einzigen Benutzer, bis Toa-Hagah-Norik und Jadekaiser (aus dem Wiki-Nui Fanfiction) dazukamen. Einen ganzen Monat lang wurde das Toa-of-Wiki Fanfiction geheim gehalten, doch in einer Ausgabe des Inoffiziellen Deutschen Bionicle-Magazins schalteten die Admins Werbung für das Wiki und veröffentlichten es. Verlauf Blütezeit Als das Toa-of-Wiki Fanfiction dann öffentlich war, schlug der Gründer des Wiki-Nui Fanfiction vor, dass sich die beiden Wikis zu einem zusammentun, und dass alle Benutzer ihre Artikel hier hinein kopieren sollten, damit das Wiki-Nui Fanfiction gelöscht werden konnte. Doch nur kurze Zeit später entbrannte ein Streit im ToWFF, indessen Folge Mitgründer und Administrator Toa-Mata-Nui das Wiki verließ. Der Benutzer Jadekaiser wurde daraufhin zum neuen Administrator ernannt, nachdem schon Nathanael1711 kurz zuvor Admin-Rechte erhielt. Die Lage im Wiki beruhigte sich daraufhin. In den nächsten vier Monaten erlebte das ToWFF einen rasanten Aufschwung: Nicht nur die Flut an neuen Benutzern bescherte dem Wiki eine nie dagewesene Blütezeit, auch die Erstellung des 1000. Artikels war ein Indiz für die hervorragende Zusammenarbeit im Wiki. Zur Belohnung wurde das ToWFF in die Wikia-Spotlights aufgenommen und wurde zu Wikias "Projekt des Monats" gekürt. Krisen, Krisen, Krisen Doch die Harmonie hielt nicht lange: Schon bald erschütterte das Wiki ein erneuter Streit, in dem einige Benutzer argumentierten, die meisten Geschichten im ToWFF hätten wenig bis gar nichts mit BIONICLE zu tun. Administrator Nathanael1711 konnte den Streit zwar schlichten, die Benutzer Axonnmaster und Waruru konnte er jedoch nicht aufhalten, das Wiki zu verlassen. Sie sahen vor, ein eigenes Wiki mit weniger strikten Regeln zu gründen. Erst in einem weiteren Klärungsgespräch konnten die beiden von ihrem Vorhaben abgeworben werden. Während Axonnmaster inaktiv wurde, erhielt Waruru Rollback-Rechte und wurde später sogar zum Administrator ernannt. Der Frieden im Wiki - mehr Schein als Sein. Der bis dato meisterlich gestaltete Wikia-Skin funktionierte nicht mehr einwandfrei. Als dann auch noch ein weiterer Konflikt im Wiki entbrannte, war die kurze Ruhezeit endgültig vorüber. Nach der Erstellung des Chronist-Wiki, einem Wiki für die Original-BIONICLE-Geschichte, übernahm der bisherige Administrator und Wiki-Gründer, Bioniclemaster724, dort die administrativen Geschicke und überließ dem Nutzer Helios, der Toa der Sonne seinen Posten als Administrator. Damit wurde das Wiki von den Benutzern Jadekaiser, Waruru und Helios geleitet. In den nächsten Monaten durchlitt das Wiki einer seiner schwersten Krisen: Die Benutzeraktivität ging um nahezu 75% zurück. Was die Krise zusätzlich verschärfte, waren Attacken einiger Vandalen auf den Benutzer Matoro20. Nachdem die persönlichen Angriffe einigermaßen im Zaum gehalten werden konnten, verließ Matoro20 jedoch das Wiki. Damit wurde zeitgleich ein ganzer Monat ohne auch nur eine einzige Bearbeitung eingeläutet. Das Wiki war auf einem Tiefpunkt angekommen. DarthSpiriah: Eine neue Hoffnung Nach einiger Zeit meldete sich das inaktive Mitglied Gresh18 wieder im ToWFF, der mittlerweile ein eigenes Wiki für BIONICLE-Fanfictions gegründet hatte. Auf seine Forderung, in sein Wiki umzuziehen, ging jedoch niemand ein, da Gresh18 vorrangig Eigennutz im Sinn stand. Dennoch wurde die Idee, das ToWFF in ein anderes Wiki umziehen zu lassen, weiterhin sondiert. DarthSpiriah, Gründer des "Chronisten" brachte die Idee des "Chronist-Wiki-Fanfictions" ins Gespräch, eine wikia-unabhängige Seite mit verbesserten Verwaltungsstrukturen, als es das ToWFF ermöglichte. Allerdings stieß die Idee des Umzugs beim Administrator Waruru und Wiki-Urgestein Jadekaiser auf Unmut. Besonders bei Letzterem, der bereits eine Vielzahl an Geschichten veröffentlichte, hätte ein Umzug Monate in Anspruch genommen. Das marode gewordene ToWFF brauchte also eine andere Lösung: Und so boten DarthSpiriah und Vezok23 ihre Hilfe beim Sanieren des Wikis an. In der folgenden Woche wurden fehlerhafte Weiterleitungen, Stubs und gewünschte Seiten entfernt, während die Benutzer Bioniclemaster724 und Neramo (ehemals bekannt als Skorpi63) einen neuen, überarbeiteten Skin erstellten. Mit einem nun übersichtlichen und gut verwaltbaren Wiki war zwar die Grundlage für ruhigere Zeiten geschaffen, das Wiki hatte danach jedoch mit stetig sinkender Aktivität zu kämpfen. Mit dem vorläufigen Ende des BIONICLE-Franchises im Jahre 2010 machte LEGO Platz für eine neue Serie von baubaren Action-Figuren: Der HERO FACTORY. Administrator Helios erlaubte fortan auch Geschichten, die sich um jene neuen LEGO-Produkte drehten. Diese Verordnung gehörte gleichzeitig zu Helios' letzten Anweisungen als Administrator: Denn nur wenige Zeit später erklärte er seinen Rücktritt vom Admin-Posten. Jadekaiser wurde zum neuen Leiter des Wikis ernannt, ihm stand der zurückgekehrte Bioniclemaster724 als Administrator bei. Auf Geheiß der Community wurde auch der Nutzer Crash74 zum Administrator befördert, nachdem er sich intern gegen Mitbewerber Gresh18 durchgesetzt hatte. Bioniclemaster724 geriet einige Zeit darauf jedoch stark unter Druck. Unter falschem Nutzernamen vandalierte er im maroden Wiki-Nui, worauf die Community seinen Rücktritt als Administrator forderte. Nach einem Gespräch mit Jadekaiser blieb es aber lediglich bei einer harten Verwarnung. Da diese Entscheidung einigen Benutzern missfällte, verließen sie das Wiki - ebenso wie Jadekaiser, der sich von den Geschehen eine Ruhepause gönnte. Im ToWFF selbst waren nur noch wenige aktive Nutzer verblieben. Später entschied sich Bioniclemaster724 endgültig für einen Rücktritt. Seine Admin-Rechte wurden dem Benutzer Gresh18 gegeben. Jadekaiser, der zeitgleich ins Wiki zurückkehrte, übernahm den Posten als Rollback, um den recht unerfahrenen Gresh18 bei seinen Aufgaben zu unterstützen. Die Community bestand jedoch mittlerweile aus nicht mehr als drei Leuten: Neben Gresh18 und Jadekaiser, gesellte sich der Neuling MasterDominic zu dem Gespann. Die Ära der Inaktivität? In den darauffolgenden Jahren war das ToWFF de facto inaktiv: Seit dem Ende der BIONICLE-Setreihe ging die Aktivität stets weiter bergab. Erst im Jahre 2013 erlebte das Wiki einen kurzweiligen Aufschwung, als die ehemaligen Benutzer Garrzo und Vorred (auch bekannt als Viro13) das Wiki mit ihren Geschichten bereicherten. Vorred sorgte dabei für ein Novum, als er Comics ins Wiki hochlud. Nicht zuletzt waren es die beiden, die sich stark für das Wiki einsetzten und dem ToWFF sogar einen neuen Skin bescherten. Die große Aktivität vergangener Tage konnte das Wiki jedoch nie wieder erreichen - zwischendurch kehrten immer wieder ganze Monate der Inaktivität ins Wiki. Doch mit der Rückkehr des BIONICLE-Franchises im Jahre 2015 erhoffte sich die Community wieder einen kleinen Aufschwung. Doch die Realität sieht anders aus. Und so geht der Kampf des Toa-of-Wiki FanFictions gegen seinen endgültigen Untergang in die nächste Runde... Ziele Das Ziel eines jeden Toa-of-Wiki sollte der Spass am Schreiben von eigenen Geschichten, das Erfinden eigener Charaktere und Vorstellen seiner selbst gebauten Bionicle Figuren kurz "MoCs" (My Own Creation) sein. Für das Gestalten und Ausschmücken der Geschichten stellt das Wiki viele hilfreiche und praktische Vorlagen jedem Mitglied zur verfügung. So findet ihr fertige Infoboxen oder Bildformate welche Ihr nur kopieren und anpassen müsst. Aber bei alle dem achtet bitte immer auf die "Leitlinien", sie sind nicht dafür da euch zu ärgern oder einzuschränken! Durch sie wird hier im Wiki die Ordnung gewahrt damit ihr "Spass am Schreiben eigener Geschichten" haben könnt. Wenn ihr also Fantasie habt, euch an den Leitlinien orientiert wird es bestimmt nur ein Ziel geben und das soll auch das wichtigste Ziel in diesem Wiki sein; Habt Spass und schreibt eure Geschichten, zeigt dem Wiki eure Mocs! Ansprechpartner Bürokraten *Viro13 Admins *Gresh18 Rollbacks *- Sonstiges Basisinformationen zu diesem Projekt befinden sich zusätzlich im deutschsprachigen Zentral-Wikia unter . Kategorie: